


I thought Hedgehogs liked taking baths?

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Honestly Sonic is really adorable, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life, Wachowski family, mother-son bonding, pretzel lady, pretzel mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: After an accident involving a water hose, Maddie has trouble getting a certain hedgehog to take a bath.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Maddie/Tom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	I thought Hedgehogs liked taking baths?

**Author's Note:**

> A new Maddie & Sonic one shot for a new month. I honestly love writing about these two so much. This was originally going to be shorter but it quickly grew as I kept writing.

“Sonic?”

Maddie walked slowly through the hallway of the first floor of the house, listening hard for any signs slight creaks or feet pattering.

“Sonic! You better not be tracking mud through this house mister!” She yelled throughout the house as she looked in the hallway closet.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she went back down to the first floor only to stop on seeing a small clumps of dried mud on one the steps.

 _‘Oh great, I just mopped this floor yesterday.’_ She rubbed her face as she continued down the stairs.

She whipped her head towards the sound of the front door opening, hearing Tom’s voice entering the room.

“Hello? I’m home!”

“Hey babe, I’m over here.” She called out tiredly.

He paused as he hung up his coat, hearing the weariness in his wife’s voice. “You alright?”

“Yeah everything’s good.” He stared at Maddie for a few seconds before he took off his hat and made his over towards her, hugging her.

“Hmm you sure? You sound like you ran a marathon without having the insane smell of rancid body odor.”

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder as they released from the hug. “It kinda feels like that now, I’m trying to look for you-know-who.”

He gave her a questionable look. “Is it Ozzie? Cause I think he’s out in the backyard.”

“Not him, Sonic.”

“Uh-oh, what’d he do this time?”

“You’ll see why once you see how Ozzie looks.” She moves slightly, motioning him towards the back door.

Tom walks hesitantly towards the window of the door and looks out. “Oh dear god in heaven.”

The bottom half of the retriever’s body was covered in mud, which has since completely dried up. He started wagging his tail fiercely as he saw his owner through the window and jumped against the door.

“No jumping Ozzie, get down.” The dog obeyed and walked away as Tom made his way back towards his wife.

“Who’s that chocolate lab in the backyard?”

“Oh very funny.”

“What on earth were they up to out there?”

She let out a breath as she shook her head. “I honestly don’t know, apparently he thought it was a good idea to hook the hose up to the sprinkler since it was getting pretty warm out, but Ozzie followed him out, grabbed the hose from him and the rest is history.”

He whistled while looking down, slightly chuckling from the described events. “Well that explains everything, so where is the main suspect?”

“That’s exactly why I sound like I run a marathon, I found him completely covered in mud trying to wrestle the hose from Ozzie’s mouth. Once I told him he needed a bath, he took off like a cat with it’s hide on fire and I’ve been looking for him ever since.”

Maddie crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter. “I think he’s still somewhere in the house, I don’t know where he would go if he was still filthy.”

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “I mean he was pretty filthy before he came to live with us, heck he barely wears any clothes.”

“Oh my, That’s….not the point I’m trying to make Tom. I just don’t want him and Ozzie tracking mud throughout the house.”

“Well then I guess Oz needs to stay outside and have his bath out there. I call dibs on that job.”

“Wait, why are you calling ‘dibs’ on that one?”

“I think it’s fair since I wasn’t here to witness the events, I get to choose which one to take care of.”

“That’s not even close to being fair!”

“It is for me.” He ducked his head she swiped her hand at his shoulder.

“Tom! I’m being serious!”

“Yeah me too, last time I tried to give him a bath, I couldn’t find him for almost two hours.”

"Oh great, could you at least help me find him? I don’t want to keep looking that long.”

He placed his chin in his hand and gave him a questioning look. “Hmmm I don’t know, I’m putting my life on the line here for you.

Maddie grabbed his tie and tugged it, pulling him closer to her. "How about if you help me with this and you might get a certain reward once the task is done?” She whispers seductively as she lowers her eyes.

Tom blushes slightly as he tilts his head in interest. “Are we both thinking of the same reward here or is it something that could be food related?”

“Well there could be some food involved if you help me out.” She gave him a wink as she walked away.

“Oh _hell_ yeah this is so happening.” He rushed after her as he loosened his tie from his neck.

=======

_‘What the heck were they talking about? What’s so important about eating food in the tub?’_

Sonic listened from the _very cramped_ kitchen cupboard as he heard the couple walk away, moving slightly to regain feeling in his legs that fell asleep.

As he moved, his elbow hit against a pot making a loud clanging noise. He winced as he kept still and listened for any incoming sounds.

After a few minutes, he heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom upstairs. “Oh geez, she’s really serious this time.” He whispered to himself as he slowly pushed the door open and crawled out on his hands and knees as he looked around the kitchen.

“I can’t believe she’s still looking for me. Usually Tom would just give up at this point.” He mutters as he walks over to a nearby mirror.

His azul blue fur was almost completely covered in a dark brown color, splotches of mud were splattered all over his face and torso and his red sneakers looked more like short, brown boots.

 _'Oh man, that hose really did a number on me.’_ He winced as he tried to pick at the dry mud stuck in his arm fur. “Oh great not only is it not coming off, it’s starting to itch.” He growled as he started to scratch his face.

He tiptoed out of the kitchen and in front of the staircase, listening to the cabinets being opened and closed. _‘I know I heard Tom’s voice out here, I wonder where he went?_ _Maybe he’s with Ozzie outside, he was pretty filthy out there…well no thanks to-.’_ He pauses as he hears the bathroom door open and sees the light pour into the hallway.

He quickly ducks as he goes to hide behind the wall, peeking his eyes around the corner and watching Maddie’s shadow on the wall.

“You going somewhere?”

He lets out a little gasp as he slowly turns his head and sees Tom standing right behind him, looking down at him while his hands on his hips and a amused look on his face.

“Uh…..no?” He said sheepishly as he stood up straight and faced him.

“Hmm, if that’s the case then why are you hiding from Maddie after she said you needed to take a bath?”

He shrugged his shoulders as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “I….just…don’t feel like taking one?”

Tom gave an unamused look before lowered himself onto one knee. “Listen bud, I’ve been in the same boat before when I was younger.”

“Rolling in mud?”

“Uh no, not wanting to take baths.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to take one since I still felt ‘clean’ even after a few weeks of not bathing, but my parents were starting to notice that I hadn’t been smelling clean as usual and it got to the point where they stood outside the bathroom door and would checked if I washed throughly.”

The teen’s eyes widened in shock as he listened to the story. ‘ _I don’t even want to know where they checked’._

“But it’s also important that you do bathe on average, do you realize how many germs you have on your body right now from all that mud?”

He rubbed his fingers against his palms as he thought about that last statement. _‘I mean, he kinda has a point with the whole germs thing, but how much on average does he mean?’_

Meanwhile, Tom continued to wait for the hedgehog to give him a answer, only to not receive one seeing that he still thinking about it. Knowing he wasn’t going to get one soon, he simply grabbed Sonic around his torso and stood up, holding him away at arms length.

Alarmed by the sudden motion, he grabbed onto Tom’s arms and looked at him, confused. “What? Wait where we going?”

“Where do you think?” He said with an exasperated tone as he made his way up the steps.

Alarm bells went off in his head as he tried to pry the hands holding him loose, kicking his legs in the process. “Wait! I haven’t made up my mind yet!”

“Well I’m making it for you, you were thinking about that way too long.” He held him farther away from him to avoid being kicked by the flailing feet.

“But you never gave me a chance to say my part on this!” He voice rose in pitch as he continued to struggle his way out of the firm grip.

Stopping at the top of the steps, Tom held Sonic closer so he had direct eye contact. “So what’s your say on it then?” He replies nonchalantly with a blank face.

 _‘Oh he is not buying this.’_ He dropped his arms as his eyes darted around the room. “That I….am…….not…umm…going to-.” He stopped abruptly as Tom continued towards the bathroom.

“Tom! Stop! You’re violating my rights of free speech!”

He let out a laugh as he made his way to the door leading to the bathroom. “Violating- it’s a bath, it’s not your voting rights.”

“It’s still my rights!” He yelled as grabbed onto the doorframe, holding onto it tightly. Tom sighed heavily as he stopped and continued to hold him.

“Sonic, let go.”

“No.”

“Seriously? Come on, just let go.”

“No!” He continued to hold on as he felt Tom trying to pull him away from the frame.

Maddie sat on the edge of the tub as she watched the two of them, she let out a small laugh as she turned off the faucet and continued to watch the current predicament.

Tom struggled to pry the hedgehog off the door frame as he tried move his arms to avoid be kicked. He glances back to see his wife, looking at him with a wide smile on her face.

“I could use some help over here.”

“Oh but it looks like you’re doing a great job with this.” She said with fake sweetness in her voice. He glared back at her before turning back towards the stubborn hedgehog.

“Ok I’m giving you one last chance to let go NOW.”

He lets out a ‘hmm-mmm’ noise as he continues to hang on.

“Alright, time to bring out the big guns.” He adjusts Sonic’s body to one arm and uses the other hand to tickle his side and under his arm.

Sonic lets out a high pitched laugh as he kicked his legs and lowered one arm to grab Tom’s hand, loosening his grip.

As soon as he lowered his arm, Tom gave one final tug and wrapped his arms around him, pinning him to his chest. “Gotcha!” He hissed as he felt Sonic’s head quills poke into his chest as he wiggled to get out the unwanted bear hug.

“That wasn’t fair! You can’t use someone’s weakness like that!”

“You should’ve let go when you had the chance, It’s not my fault that you’re ticklish there.” He walked closer to Maddie, who stood up and held her arms out.

He passed Sonic over to her, who has since given up on trying to get away and limply dangled as he was placed in her arms. “Your package was delivered as promised ma’am. I’m hoping there will be a tip involved?” He bowed as he put on a fake cockney accent and looked up at her expectantly.

She giggled as she adjusts her hold on the grumpy teen. “Oh you’ll definitely get more than a tip when we’re done with this.”

He gave a self victory pose as he quickly brushes off the dried mud off his uniform. “Yes! Love you honey!” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek as he rushes out the bathroom door and closes it behind him.

Sonic gave Maddie a look of confusion as he placed him down on the toilet cover and helped take off his shoes while he took off his gloves. “So, what do you guys even do in the bath with food anyway?”

He saw her eyes widen slightly before her face became neutral. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” She said in a serious tone.

“Uh, ok then?”

=======

“Alright, go on in.” She ushered Sonic into the bath as she put her hair in a ponytail and got out bottles of body wash and shampoo.

“Ok.” He goes to put his foot in the tub, only to lift it out and face her. “Maddie, I can take the bath by myself.”

She raises her eyebrow at him. “Yes normally I would but since you kept trying to hide from me earlier, I feel it be best if I helped you this time. To make sure you completely clean.”

 _‘I had a feeling she wouldn’t leave me be after all that. Worth a shot I guess.’_ He sighs in defeat and quickly placed his foot in the tub, only to feel his foot slip against the smooth floor and fall in head first with a splash. Maddie gasped as he leaned over the side, coughing slightly.

She pats his back lightly as he continued to cough. “Oh my gosh, you alright?”

He coughed once more before nodding. “Yeah, ugh some of it got up my nose.”

“Did you bump your head?”

“Uh no, I don’t think so.”

Giving a sigh of relief, She got on her knees as she poured some shampoo on a washcloth. “Well at least it’ll be easier to scrub all that mud off now.”

She started to scrub his head with the cloth as he splashed water on his arms. “Goodness, do you realize how much grass and twigs are in your quills?”

“Hmm no, I was too busy try not to drown via water hose from a golden retriever mastermind.”

“Oh, well you really have quite a bit just just nesting in there, there’s enough to build a bird’s nest in there.”

“What? I was just in the grass, how’d I get that much?”

“I have no idea sweetie, that’s exactly the reason why you needed a bath. You would have tracked all this stuff into your bed and heaven forbid if you had any insects on you.”

He freezes up and cringes at the thought of those creepy crawlers in his room, let alone his bed. “Oh god.”

“Exactly.” She removes the last of the debris and rinses some water on his head. She pours more shampoo in her hands and starts to scrub behind his ears.

Pausing from scrubbing his feet, he lets out a soft purring noise as he closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He starts to smile as she also scrubs underneath his chin.

 _‘Oh my god he’s like a little kitten.’_ She bites back a laugh as she continued to wash around his face.

After making sure no more dirt was on him, she rinsed him off with the showerhead, got up and grabbed a towel while Sonic unplugged the drain. "How do you feel now after getting rid of all that mud?”

“A little cold, but refreshed! I kinda smell like apples or something.”

“Green apple, it’s a good scent to have after a nice bath.” She held up the towel in front him as he got out and wrapped it around him, the towel being so big it managed to cover his whole body, including his head and eyes.

He lifts part of the towel off his face as she helps him dry off. “Hey Maddie?”

“Yes?”

She continues to dry off his head until she notices his hands were starting to wring together, making her stop and remove the towel from his eyes, looking fully at him.

“I…*sigh* I’m sorry I gave you a hard time earlier about…all of this. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you and…wait that’s the same thing. What I mean to say is that I’m sorry-oh geez I already said that..um I just wanted to say-.” He felt a hand gently lift his head up and saw Maddie smiling at him.

“Apology accepted, just be lucky that you’re too darn cute for me to be mad at you.” She teased as she nuzzled her nose with his.

He lets out a giggle, blushing as she pulled away and helped dry off his arms. “I’m not that cute. I’m probably handsome than most kids, but not cute.”

She stops and looks up at the ceiling as she ponders for a second. “Hmm you know what? You’re right, you’re not cute at all.”

Taken aback, he looks up at her shocked at the blunt response. “Wh-what?”

“Nope, not even close.”

 _'Why’d she say it like that?’_ He blinks as he feels a pout forming on his face, wrapping the towel around him tighter.

“You…are….adorable!” She ends the statement by grabbing the unsuspecting teen and hugging him tightly with the towel protecting her from being poked by the quills, earning a grunt of surprise and discomfort from him.

“Ack! Maddie! You’re hugging me too tight! I can’t breathe!” He cries out as he tries to get out of the death hug.

“How are you talking if you can’t breathe right now?” She starts to loosen the hug but still holding him.

He gets his arms free and pushes his hands against her shoulders, trying to make space. “I……don’t know?” He makes a confused face as she starts to laugh as she hugs him tight again. “Aww even your confusion is adorable.”

“Ow! Stop! What is with everyone and wanting to hug me so much today?” She pulled back again, looking at him with mock serious expression.

“You can never have too many hugs in one day young man, well that and also one other thing.” Before he could ask, she started to pepper small kisses all over his face and forehead.

He squinted his eyes shut as he moved his head from side to side, trying not to smile at the sudden affection.

“I saw that.”

His ear twitches at her voice and peeks an eye at her. “Saw what?”

“Don’t think I can’t see you trying not to smile.” She smirked playfully at him while poking his nose. “You don’t want to admit it, but you know that you’re adorable too.”

“No I’m not! Your kisses just feel really weird on my face.”

“They feel weird?”

“Yeah…they just do.”

“But you were trying not to smile though, that must mean that you actually liked them?”

“Nope! I don’t think that at all.” He shut his eyes and turned his head away from her dramatically, crossing his arms.

“Oh, well I can think of one more thing that proves that you are completely adorable.”

“What?” He says in a whining manner as he braces for her answer.

“How cute your laugh is.” She finishes as she starts blowing raspberries on his cheeks.

“Mahha-ddie! Stohop!” He struggled to keep a straight face as he let out a few giggles.

“Oh but you’re smiling _and_ laughing now, that’s usually a sign if you really happy about something.”

“Nohoho ihiht doesn’t!” He places his hands on her face to push her away and pants as he grins victoriously at her. “Ha! Now you can’t give me anymore kisses!”

She jerks her head away from his hands and narrows her eyes at him, who is still has his arms out. “Oh you think you’re safe from that?”

His face drops as she quickly digs her fingers in his armpits and lets out a high shriek. “GAH! AHAHAH! MAHADIE NOHOHO!”

“What was that? I can’t understand what you’re saying, you’re laughing way too much.” She adjusts herself and sits on the floor crisscross, still tickling the squirming hedgehog.

“DOHOHNT TIHICKLE ME!”

“Well I would honestly consider that, but a certain someone went and tracked mud on my nice, clean floors!” Maddie playfully growls, switching to his ribs.

He threw his head back, letting out a unbridled laugh and wrapping his arms around his sides. “I DIHIDN’T MEHEAN TOO! I’M SOHORRY!”

“You say that but yet you keep on laughing with that cute little laugh.” She slowed her fingers down, but continued to poke around his stomach.

“Y-you’re mahaking me lahaugh and my laugh isn’t cuhute!” 

“Really? You still think that?” He simply shakes his head, kicking his legs as he tries to ward off the attacking hands.

“Ok then I guess I’ll go back to this then.” She proceeded to blow raspberries in his neck while wiggling her fingers back under his arms.

“HAHAHA!! NOHOHO!! STOP IT! PLEHEASE MOM STOP!”

Maddie halts her fingers and freezes as she hears Sonic, still laughing and panting as he lied in her lap. _'Did he just…?’_

“Sonic?” He looks up at her, still giggling softly. “Did…you just call me mom?”

His breathing hitches as she sees his eyes widen and looks forward, away from her gaze. “I…uh…I don’t know, I might have said it….I’m sorry.” His voice lowers to a whisper as he looks down at his hands. _'Oh no, is she mad that I called her that? I didn’t mean to, it just came out that way! Oh man this is so awkward-. ’_

He flinches as he feels her arms wrap around him again, this time softly. “It’s ok sweetheart, you can call me mom if that’s what you feel comfortable with. I’m not mad, it just took me by surprise that’s all.”

Feeling the tension lift off his shoulders, he wrapped his arms over hers as they continue to sit together the bathroom floor.

“Wait, does this mean I have to call Tom 'dad’ now?”

He hears her laugh as she releases him from the embrace. “Well, you don’t _have_ to, it’s completely up to you. Besides it might make him feel more old if you do.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it then.” 

She chuckled as she grabbed the towel on the floor and dried off the rest of his head quills. “You do that, but I better not catch you bringing in anymore mud in this house young man or else.” She quickly swipes a finger at his neck.

He scrunches up his shoulders as he smiles slightly. “No I won’t.”

He jumps slightly at the sound of Ozzie’s barking and Tom shouting coming from downstairs.

“Oh dear, we better go see if he needs help.”

He turns and wraps his arms around her neck as she got up. “Knowing him, he probably does.”

She shakes head as she gives him a final kiss on the forehead, putting the towel in the clothes bin and carrying him out of the bathroom.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear scuffling coming from the living room and turned the corner to see Tom trying to dry off/wrestle Ozzie on the floor.

“Uh Tom? You need any help?” He glanced up to see the two of the looking amused at him.

“Heh, no I’m doing great with this big guy. He just needs to keep still for more than 10 seconds!” He said, falling on his stomach as Ozzie ran away and started to roll over all over the carpet.

Maddie makes an exaggerated face at Sonic, who muffles a laugh behind his hand. She places him on the floor as she makes her way over to Tom. “Well, I completed my task, but it seems like you still having trouble with yours.”

Tom brushes off his partially wet shirt as he gets up. “Yeah, luckily this wasn’t a contest, though I did hear a lot of laughter up there. What were you guys talking about?”

Maddie zips her lips closed as she glances over at Sonic on the couch, who mimics her as he crosses his legs on the seat, smiling widely at her. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I hope you guys aren’t thinking about keeping secrets from me.” He places an arm around her shoulders as she looks up at him.

“Either you can know what we were talking about or you don’t get your reward tonight.” She replies firmly, crossing her arms.

His head jerked as she finished, seeing her expression and backs down, raising his arms up in surrender. “Alright, alright you win this round.”

“You bet I do.” She kisses him firmly on the lips as she walks away. Tom sighs contentedly as she walks away, with Sonic clearing his throat getting his attention.

“Sooo I’m still confused on what eating food in the bath means. Is it something just adults are allowed to do?”

Tom blinks at him before walking over and clasping a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll understand once you get married, get a job and have less time to enjoy certain things.” He struts away while clapping his hands and bolting up the stairs.

The hedgehog furrows his brows as Ozzie comes over to him, still panting from rolling around and places a hand on the dog’s head.

“Oz, I feel like being an adult is going to be a really weird experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
